Best Friends Forever
by adambrody10
Summary: Seth and Summer had been best friends since preschool. But when she moves away will things stay the same? Nope.
1. Default Chapter

When Seth Cohen entered pre-school he only noticed one thing

**Summer Roberts.**

She looked so pretty with her pig tails and a flowered dress. So he decided he would introduce himself

"Hi," Seth started "I'm Seth Cohen what's your name?

Summer, who had been talking to another girl, looked up at him.

"I'm Summer" she replied

"Oh. I like your dress. It's really pretty."

"Thanks. Do you wanna play mud pies with me outside?"

Huh? Seth thought. A girl wants to play mud pies?

"Yah!!"

As they went outside she grabbed his hand.

They went over to a BIG pile of mud. She jumped in it.

Her father came running over to a giggling Summer.

"Sweety! What are you doing! Now we have to go all the way home...."

As she and her father were about to leave she bent over and whispered to Seth,

"You're my best friend"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

r/r...I may make this a story..i don't know but review!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. BAM

Even when Seth was only 4, he knew he loved Summer.

And now, 14 years later, there senior year in high school, she has a boyfriend.

This Zach guy wasn't her first, but Seth still didn't like him.

Seth and Summer hadn't spoken to each other in 2 days, they got in a fight about Zach and she wasn't about to apologize.

Seth was really lonely though, it was a Friday night and they always go to a movie on Fridays.

He figured he should apologize so he went over to the Roberts.

When he got there, Neil opened the door.

"Hello Seth, Summers up in her room."

Neil liked Seth, Seth was a good friend to Summer and he didn't just hang out with her because she was hot. Zach on the other hand... he didn't like so much.

As Seth went up the stairs he thought about what he should say to her.

But when he got up to her door he didn't just hear the Valley playing.

"What the hell Summer. Your friggin ditching me for Seth Cohen. Come on... I can sort of understand why you wont sleep with me, but you need to go see **him**?"

"Zach, just go....I don't want to talk to you."

"No that's not how it works sugar"

Seth opened the door to find Zach on top of Summer punching her.

He ran over and punched him in the face.

"Get off of her!" He yelled

"Good one Cohen.. that was your last mistake" Zach said as he pulled out a gun.

Seth froze. Déjà vu. On the 6th grade end of the year field trip to Disney land.

_Seth was looking everywhere. Where was Summer? She was supposed to be back from the bathroom by now. _

_Worried, he ran over to the girls bathroom. He looked behind it and saw Mr. Miller. With Summer. Raping her._

_Not thinking, he shouted "what are you doing?"_

_Mr. Miller looked at Seth. As did Summer who was sobbing. _

"_get away from her!" Seth shouted._

"_Seth, calm down. I was uh..we were.."_

"_I don't want an excuse just leave her alone"_

_Mr. Miller pulled out a gun. "You tell anyone and I'll kill you._

_Seth froze. He nodded and as Mr. Miller left he ran over to Summer._

"_Are you okay?" he asked as he held her._

"_No, I'm not. Just don't tell anyone okay...It's embarrassing enough that you found out.."_

_So they never told anyone. But Mr. Miller left Newport after that. Afraid of both of there parents._

Seth froze. He looked over at Summer, she was crying.

"Please Zach, don't do this. Please. I'll do anything."

"It's too late for that now Summer. I have one bullet left in this gun. And it's meant for one of **you**."

"shoot me" Seth said "just leave her alone"

"whatever you want" Zach said as he pulled the trigger.

_**bam **_

Seth fell to the ground.


	3. i cant live without you

BAM

Seth fell to the ground.

Summer cried and ran over to him.

"seth" she sobbed "pleaseee be okay. I cant live without you. Pleaseeeeeeeee"

Zach stood there. "that wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to shoot. Damnit I didn't mean to shoot. Shit shit shit shit." He bent down and held his head, thinking of the trouble he'll be in.

"shut the hell up and call 911"

Zach nodded and pulled out his cell phone

If Summer was listening to what he was doing at all she would notice he wasn't speaking..that he called time and temp.

5 minutes later Summer started to worry.

"Where the hell are they??"

"uh I dunno..."Zach said.

"I'm gonnna call...gimme your phone"

"no...not great service...."

"Give me your fucking phone now"

Zach sighed. "No. I'm not going to jail."

"what the fuck. Did you call or not?"

"well not exactly" Zach replied.

"You ass give me that fucking phone now"

"No way bitch"

Summer got up and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Who's the bitch now?"

Before he could answer she grabbed his phone out of his hands.

She called and they were there within minutes.

When the paramedics got there Summer wasn't allowed in the ambulance.... so she drove herself while Zach was taken down to the police station for questioning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Summer, Caleb, Marissa, Jimmy, and Hailey all were waiting patiently in the waiting room.

Then a doctor came out.

"Hi. Are you Seth Cohens family?"

"Yes, we are" Sandy said.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Okay, your son got shot deep just below the chest. Were not sure we can get the bullet out. And because of the young man who pretended to call's delay..were not sure he's going to make it, I'm sorry."


	4. you were right

loved the reviews.....keep them coming!! Blink this ones for you

As soon as they got the news all the women started crying. Sandy put his head in his hands and Ryan just stared into space, no one aware of what he could be thinking, as usual.

Kirsten and Sandy got up to see Seth.

They were in there for what seemed like forever. Summer needed to see Seth, if he didn't make it..then it was totally her fault... why couldn't she have listened to him..then this whole Zach thing wouldn't have happened.

_Summer drove up to the Cohens house with some news._

_Kirsten answered the door and welcomed her in. She had always thought as Kirsten as a mother figure for her.. her mother walked out when she was younger and Kirsten had been the one to help her with all her problems. Not her mom who was supposed to be there. Not her father who was always away in some other state. Sometimes not even Seth. _

_She went up to Seth's door. She quietly knocked only to find Seth standing there. She was glad because he was having a good hair day. Which meant he was in a good mood._

"_so", she started "Guess who asked me out"_

_Seth looked up. His face looked...almost like he was hurt. Nahh.._

"_Water polo?"he asked_

"_Zach."_

"_Oh him...are you sure Summer?"_

"_what do you mean" she asked...was he really going to play over protective friend every time she got a new boy friend?_

"_look Summer, the guys bad news..."_

"_seth..i can take care of myself"_

"_he hit Sarah when they were going out"_

"_Why do you always have to be like this? He told me about that. He was drunk.. he didn't mean to."_

"_So what if he does it to you. I'm sure he wont mean to do that either"_

"_Jesus Seth why cant you just be happy for me?hmm?I am. God you always get like this..why don't you just get your own girlfriend and stop worrying about me.."_

_Seth, for once, was speechless. _

"_Zach's coming over, I gotta go. Bye jackass."_

Jackass. Seths in a hospital, dying and the last word she said to him was jackass.

She needed to see him.

She ran into his room ignoring the secretary yelling "only 2 visitors at a time!"

When she got in there Kirsten was sobbing her eyes out.

"Can I talk to him?"Summer asked.

"Im not sure he'll hear you." Sandy said

"I don't care.. I just need to tell him something"

"Okay" Sandy said as he and Kirsten left the room

Summer went over and sat next to Seth. She bent down to his ears.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk. You were right. Just please don't die.. I need you Seth.. I don't know what I'll do if you die...... I love you Seth.." the tears were pouring out now. "just don't die."

She laid her head on his chest and cried.

She cried and cried until she heard a small voice.

"Summer?"

review!


	5. friends?

Lyrics used- Brand New -The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Thanks for the help blinkyy

Summer jumped a little when she heard his voice. Just to make sure he was really awake...

"Seth?"

He didn't respond.

"Seth!"

This time he stirred a little.

Summer jumped up and ran to get a doctor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was going to make it. They couldn't get the bullet out but he was going to make it.

As soon as they were sure that he was okay, everyone went home. Besides Kirsten, of course, who slept in a chair in his room, just to make sure he was okay.

Summer tried staying home that night but she had to go see him. She hadn't talked to him since he had said her name, because then the doctors took over, later when she went in he was asleep.

She snuck out, trying to avoid the step monster who had just gotten a chin implant and probably was cranky, yet again.

She got to her car only to find next to no gas. '_Oh well I'll just get some on my way back from the hospital'. _she thought.

When she entered Seth's room she figured she'd just sleep next to Seth.

When she was about to lie down she heard something that startled her.

"Summer?" she hadn't seen Kirsten in there because it was so dark.

"Oh, hi Kirsten.. I didn't see you. Uhm do you think I could stay here tonight?"

"yah its fine I'll go get another pillow for you"

"Okay" Summer replied.

As soon as she left Summer laid down

"Hey Summer", Seth mumbled.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up before you came"

"Oh." She said.

Awkward silence.

"I'm really glad your okay, I thought you were gone" Summer said.

"Hey, you're the best thing that's happened to me, I couldn't leave you."

She couldn't think of anything to say. So she didn't say anything. Instead she did something that surprised them both, she somehow found his lips in the dark and kissed him.

_We kept it safe and slow  
The quiet things that no one ever knows_

As soon as she realized what she was doing she broke apart. She was glad he couldn't see her face because he would have known she liked it.

"I'm sorry..i wasn't thinking.."

Seth, obviously a little taken back by this, just said "its okay."

She stuck out her hand-

"Friends?" she asked

"Friends."he said as he shook her hand

Except she wanted more. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wasn't ready to start the rest of her life just yet.

Even more awkward silence...

Then Kirsten came in. She handed Summer a pillow and Summer put the pillow down and laid her head next to Seth's as she drifted off to sleep.

_I lie for only you  
And I lie well...  
Hallelu..._

k I might not be posting as much in the next couple of days due to school and basketball but keep reviewing!!


	6. i dont want to hurt you

When Seth woke up, Summer wasn't next to him.

He tried to go back to sleep but he was woken up by a nurse with a tray of food.

"Oh. Thanks." He winced to read her 'hello my name is' tag "Amanda."

"No problem."

Then as she left Summer came in.

"Hey Summer, you want some bacon?"

"No! I told you already, I'm on a diet."

"What? You're crazy.... I don't get you...it's like you hate food or something. Not me" he said as he eyed the bacon "I lovee food."

"Ugh" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"When are they letting you out?"

"I think Thursday." Seth replied.

"Okay! I'll pick you up. K?

"Yah sure"

"okay I gotta go...see you later?"

"Yep..."

Then she sighed. Why couldn't she tell him? She needed to tell him first, before anyone else, but it was too hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Thursday Summer picked Seth up at the hospital.

"Look what I have?" Summer said as she waved the new Superman comic book in front of his face.

"Aw Summer." You know me all too well."He paused. "How did you know they came out on Wednesdays?

"Lucky guess" he gave her a 'yah right you liar' look. "Okay, okay, Ryan told me."

"So where do you want to go.. movies, mall?"

"Definatly movies, I cannot stand South Coast Plaza."

"Grudge or...Grudge?" Summer asked

"First one." Seth said.

"Good." She said as she flashed him a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit" Summer said as the movie let out. "I have to be home like...." She looked at her watch "Now!"

"Oh yah and before I forget." She said as she took out an envelope with his name on it from her purse. "This is for you.. There's going to be a Halloween Party at my house tomorrow. Wear a costume"

"Well, thanks for letting me know so soon"

"Sorry! We like just planned it"

"We?" He asked.

"Marissa and I"

"Oh this should be an interesting party..."

"Shut up." She said as she walked off

"Oh yah, and Cohen?"

"Mhmm?"

"Don't dress too dorky."

He laughed to himself as he saluted to her "Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer vowed to herself that she would tell Cohen about her fathers job offer at the party. She knew she probably wouldn't but she still convinced herself that she would.

Summer looked at the clock 6:43 _'oh crap... only like 2 hours until they come, gotta get ready.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was the first to arrive, of course, and she laughed when she saw him. He had on a black suit with a black tie and black sunglasses.

"What are you, James Bond?"

"No! Men in black." He said as he pointed to the black suit "I mean man in black.."

She rolled her eyes.

"You look..uhm wow. I mean amazing.. I mean great. Uh..nice costume!"

She laughed. He always rambled when things got awkward between them, like him saying she looked hot, which wasn't a lie.

She was wearing a red boustia top with black panties. She had black and red Louis Vuitton shoes. And devil horns and a tail. Yes, she was a devil.

They didn't really talk until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Summer said as she was off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 10:00 everyone was smashed. Including Seth and Summer who were currently grinding to 'Lose my Breath' and making out. Seth had his hands up her shirt when she ran off into the bathroom. He followed her only to hear the sound of her puking. He went in and started rubbing her back and holding her hair back. No matter how drunk he was he would always help her when she needed him. Then she decided she wanted to go up to her dad's bedroom. When they got up there she fell asleep and he laid next to her as he whispered "I love you" into her ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Summer had a pounding headache and so did Seth.

"Ugh. What happened last night?" she asked as she held her head.

"I dunno" she heard a very tired Seth say.

"Cohen? Did we.."

"No, I would remember that."

"Okay, good."

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"No my head hurts way too much."

"Okay. We can stay here then"

Summer paused. She had to tell him. Here goes nothing.

"Seth, I don't know how to tell you this so I guess I'll just come out with it."

Seth nodded, afraid of what was to follow.

"My dad, he got a job offer...."

"Oh that's great!"

"Well, not really, we cant really see each other anymore.."

"What? Where is it?"

She looked up at him, not wanting to hurt him. She took a deep breath.....


	7. if you leave

Sorry I took a while to update

Lyrics-If you Leave-Nada Surf

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took a deep breath...

"It's... it's in Paris."

"Oh." He cleared his throat "Uh...when?"

"two days" Summer said as tears filled her eyes.

Seth looked at her, trying not to cry himself. _Be a man, _he thought_, don't cry. Don't cry. _

That didn't work though. A tear managed to escape and rolled down his cheek.

That was it for Summer. The next thing you know she's bawling her eyes out into Seth's sweater.

"I don't want to go Seth" she managed to say between sobs. "I can't leave. I can't leave you; I can't leave Marissa, I...I....I"

Seth put a single finger to her lips and just let her cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Summer, Seth, Marissa, and Ryan all hung out together, for Summer's last day.

They went everywhere Summer wanted to go. They waited for 2 hours while Summer went around to every store in the mall and said goodbye. They waited while she sampled all 50 flavors in the icecream store, because according to her, "they wont taste the same in Paris."

Finally the day was coming to an end. Ryan gave Summer a hug as she kissed him on the cheek.

While she was hugging Marissa, it hit her, she was leaving tomorrow. And then the tears started pouring.

"Call me everyday" Marissa said as she cried.

"Twice." Summer said. "And e-mail all the time"

"Promise" Marissa said as they hugged again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Seth went home with Summer.

They were sitting on her bed watching reruns of The Valley, when it hit him. He wouldn't see her that much. And even if she promised she would call every day, she wouldn't. She's going to make some new friend and forget all about him. Then again, that didn't happen with Marissa.

_Summer and Seth walked hand in hand into they're first day of kindergarten._

_As soon as they entered a girl with a purple dress and bangs came up to them. Well she came up to Summer anyway._

"_Hi! I'm Marissa. What's your name"_

"_Summer, and this is Seth." Summer said as she pulled Seth into her._

"_Oh. Summer do you want to play blocks with me and Erika?"_

"_What about Seth?" _

_Marissa leaned in close to Summer and whispered "Boy's are icky."_

_Seth, who obviously heard, just said "No, you can go Summer, I think I'll go play with that kid" pointing to a kid playing with a puzzle._

_Summer followed him and said "Well I'm going where you are."_

_When they approached the kid playing with the puzzle, Seth said "Hi, I'm Seth, what's your name?"_

"_Luke, and if you talk to me again, I'll hit you until you bleed."_

_Seth then made a mental note to never talk to Luke again. _

_Just as Summer was about to threaten this Luke boy, Marissa came up behind them. "Come on Summer, play with us! Seth can come too."_

"_Okay."_

_When they got over there Erika scooted over to make room. _

"_We can be friends!" Marissa exclaimed._

"_Okay, but not best friends, because Seth is my best friend!"_

Summer soon fell asleep on Seth's shoulder.

_We always had time on our side, but now its fading fast_

He tried to think of the positives, He still had Ryan...who was always with Marissa. He always had Luke...who was in Portland, OR. He always had Captain Oats...who couldn't talk. Yep this should be a great rest of the year.

_Every second, every moment. We gotta make it last._

Then Summer woke up.

"It's getting late. I should go." Seth said as he started to get up.

"No. Stay with me tonight. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you."

"Okay." He laid back down, kissed the top of her head, and went to sleep.

_Promise me just one more night, then we go our separate ways._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was crying so hard. The ride to the airport was awkward. No one talked. Summer refused to speak to her dad. And she was crying too much to talk to Seth.

They had to get there an hour early, so they had a lot of time to wait. Unfortunately, Seth had to go to Ryan's brothers funeral, Trey had gotten shot and Seth said he would be there for Ryan.

So Seth hugged Summer. They stood there for what felt like 10 minutes, never wanting to let go.

_Touch you once, touch you twice, I wont let go at any price _

Now he was crying too, which made her cry even more.

_Heaven knows what happens now._

Then he had to go. So he left. He looked back and saw her just looking at him. Mentally saying 'come back'.

Once he was out of the airport he got a taxi and gave the driver the directions to the funeral.

Then he thought it over. _What the hell am I doing? I love her...why am I not with her?_

He told the taxi driver that he could get out here. He got out and called Ryan. "Hey man. I know you may be mad at me but I have to stop Summer, I cant let her go."

"Then why are you talking to me? Go get her dude."

Seth hung up and ran to the airport.

When he got in there he ran to Summer and asked her to talk in private.

They went next to a phone booth.

"Summer I love you. And I have since I was like 7 or something. You can't leave; I can't stay here without you. Please, don't go."

Summer started to cry again. "I.. I cant Seth, I'm sorry I have to go."

Then she left and sat next to her father and cried some more.

Seth stood there. He wasn't giving up; he wasn't going to lose her.

_If you leave, don't leave now, please don't take my heart away._


	8. out of his life

Sorry for the long wait. EXTREME writers block. well here it is.

Svocfanatic-I decided to use the friends thing.well part of it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer I love you. And I have since I was like 7 or something…"

Summer thought nothing of it. Or at least tried to. Probably just a way to make her stay. Maybe, maybe not.

_He can't love me. No. That just makes this too damn complicated. I'm going to marry a nice French boy and forget all about Cohen._

_And I will keep telling myself that until I believe it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seth paced back and forth outside of the airport. With no plan and no idea what the hell he was going to do.

He whipped out his cell phone and punched in Marissa's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Marissa, hi. Ryan there?"

"Yah you want him he's righ-"

"No." he cut her off "I need your help."

"Sure. Whats up?"

"Summer, I don't want her to leave, you don't want her to leave. So you need to stall her leaving the continent while I think of a plan."

"Uh…..we'll try."

He hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa then got an idea. She saw this on a TV show once.

She dialed Summer's cell phone.

"Rissa?"

"Hey Sum. Look you cannot get on that plane."

Summer was confused. "What? I'm already on it."

Marissa's heart sank. "Has it taken off yet?"

"No….."

"Good. We have time. Look I have a feeling that there's a problem with the right…" she thought quickly to think up a word. "funou"

"What the hell is a funou?"

"It makes sure you don't crash." Marissa quickly made up.

"Marissa. There is no problem with the funou, or whatever you just said. K I gotta go. I love you, bye"

she hung up.

Marissa was grateful that Summer never watched Friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Summer hung up the guy next to her was concerned.

"Wait. There's a problem with the funou?"

"No, sorry that was just my friend. She said that there's a problem with the right funou…I know crazy right?"

"No. No way, I have to get off this plane." He turned to the person next to him "Yah excuse me, ma'am? There is a problem with the right funou so I'm going to need to get my bag." He points. "It's under your feet."

"What? The funou?? Whats that?"

The man thought. "I'm not exactly sure, but all's I know is that I have to get off this plane."

"Well I do too!" the woman exclaimed as she got up

The flight attendant came over to the man and women

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?"

The man pointed to Summer. "Her friend has a feeling that there's a problem with the right funou. So we'd like to get off."

"Sir, there is no funou.."

"This plane doesn't even have a funou!" the woman shrieked "I'm getting off this instant!"

Everyone then filed out of the plane.

Summer, cheeks pink with embarrassment, glanced at her father who was staring at her, confused.

Sorry. She mouthed to him.

Then they both got up and made there way back into the airport.

Seth saw her come out and breathed a sigh of relief and secretly thanked Marissa.

"Summer!" he yelled, waving both arms, "Summer!"

Her eyes met his. She made her way over to him.

"Hi." He greeted her. "Why aren't you in Paris" wanting to know how Marissa did it.

"Long story, tell you later, when and if I actually get to Paris."

"Oh."

Neither one of them spoke.

"So about before…"

"Yah?" she asked

"I meant every word of it."

_Oh god. Now I feel like shit for leaving him._

"Cohen…"

"Don't leave Summer. Come on, you know you don't want to."

She was crying now

He took her head with both of his hands and brought it to his shoulders and he let her cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa raced into the airport hoping to find Summer.

They saw her, with her tear-streaked face on Seth's shoulder.

"Summer! Your not in Paris!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I'm waiting for the 'funou' to get fixed, whatever the hell that is."

"Oh, so I was right?" Marissa tried to keep a straight face

"I don't know…the guy next to me heard..the rest is history."

"When are you going?" Ryan asked

"About an hour"

"K, we'll go get something to eat and be back."

"Alright." Summer said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Marissa and Summer were replaying last nights goodbyes.

Summer almost didn't want to say bye to Seth, she didn't want to leave him.

But she went over and hugged him as she whispered in his ear "Just to let you know. I've been in love with you since I was 7 too."

Then as she tried to breakaway Seth didn't let her. He hugged her tighter.

"Seth. Can't. Breath." She managed to say

"Sorry" he said as his cheeks reddened.

She stood up on her toes and kissed him. Neither of them wanted to ever leave that moment but Marissa pulled them apart as she saw Neil coming.

"Come on princess. They fixed the so called 'funou'" he said as he looked at Marissa who blushed.

"Yah dad, just a minute."

He left to board the plane.

She turned to Seth, not sure of what to say.

So she didn't say anything.

She kissed him for a moment, squeezed his hand, picked up her bags, and left.

Out of his life.

For now.

There it is. Review if you can.

If anyone has some predictions..they would be a lot of help!


	9. Life is perfect

K here comes another one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months.

Summer called him twice.

It's not like he made the effort to call her…it was too painful to hear her voice but not be able to see her.

Last time she called she had some news.

_Seth answered his cell phone immediately as he saw 'Summer' flash across his caller id._

"_Summer! Hi!"_

"_Hi Seth. How are you?"_

"_Great." He lied. "You?"_

"_Great."_

_After a couple of minutes of catching up Summer said she had to go. To meet her new boyfriend._

_Seth's heart sank. He thought it would have taken more then a month to get over him._

"_Oh. Have fun" he said coldly._

_Then she hang up and so did he._

_He immediately regretted the last words he said. He wasn't going to be talking to her for at least another month and that's how he ended the conversation. _

So for the last 2 months Seth just sat around, listening to music, reading comic books, and talking to Captain Oats.

Yah. Life was just perfect without Summer.


	10. Ages away

K this is Summer's POV

Probably another short one but just bear with me..i have some ideas for future chapters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 months since she had left Newport.

2 months since she left her friends behind.

2 months since she left **him **behind.

And another 2 months until she could go back to Newport.

After Seth didn't call the first week she began to think he was fine without her there, that he didn't care.

But she called twice, for her sake.

He did sound happy to hear her, just not happy enough to actually pick up the phone and dial her number.

The first phone call went okay but the second one was terrible

_She stared at the phone, wondering if she should call him._

_Finally she decided to call._

_He picked up after the first ring._

"_Summer! Hi!"_

"_Hi Seth. How are you." _

_She didn't call him Cohen anymore, she didn't know why but she felt like it was better to call him it to his face._

"_Great" he said. Probably lying if she knew him. "You?"_

_Shitty. "Great." Hey! If he can I can too._

_He asked me how school was, how her dad was, but never brought up anything about friends or boyfriends. Not that she'd have anything to say. Not one person had been nice to her since she got here. The girls all considered her a loser. Guess her social status at Harbour didn't matter her. And the guys…well they weren't exactly lining up to be with her._

_Neil came in to tell her that Renee was here to meet for lunch. Renee was the snobbiest girl in school. That lunch went awful though, Renee basically said that she was a loser and to never, ever talk to her or any of her friends._

_At the time Summer didn't know this of course and didn't want to rub the fact that she was meeting a possible new friend for lunch in his face. So she quickly lied and said she was meeting a new boyfriend._

"_Oh. Have fun"_

_After she hung up she immediately regret what she said. If anything was worse then saying she was meeting a friend, then that was it._

So for the last 2 months Summer had been listening to music, reading magazines, and talking to Princess Sparkles.

And Febuary break seemed like ages away.


	11. plane tickets and spa trips

K this starts out in Newport then shifts over to France.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrismukkuh passed.

He got comic books, video games, tee shirts, same old stuff.

Summer sent him a few presents, he bought her a necklace and perfume.

He wasn't even upset when it ended.

But then again he wasn't that excited when it started.

He even had his mom wrap the gifts.

He hadn't really been showing any emotion at all anymore.

But he did on New Year's when his parents got him a ticket to Paris.

To be fair, they bought Marissa and Ryan one too.

He was going to be leaving in two days and surprising Summer. And praying that if and when he met the new boyfriend that it wouldn't end up like it did with Zach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was excited.

She was going to a spa for the weekend the day after tomorrow while her father was out on business.

She was also excited because of all her moping and brooding over the past months, her father bought her a ticket to Newport for next week.

Sure, she was excited to see Marissa and Ryan and everyone but most of all she could not wait to see Seth.

They stopped phone calling and they just talked online now.

She didn't tell him she was coming though because she wanted to surprise him.

If she lived in Newport she would have told him about her spa trip.

But since they were separated

Sheforgot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry I know this was short….but it seemed necessary for right now..

i'll try to make it longer next time

review!


	12. australia?

Seth woke up the next morning excited.

Today was the day he would see Summer.

He took an extra long shower and even made his hair look presentable

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer woke up the next morning excited.

Today was the day she would be going to the spa trip.

She took a shower, threw on some comfortable clothes and was out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth got on the plane alone.

Ryan and Marissa couldn't make it because they had "other plans".

_They can call it whatever they want. We all know what kinda plans they have._

So he boarded alone, getting ready for the extremely long flight ahead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spa was 3 hours away.

Summer was taken there in a limo, although she wanted to fly.

About an hour into the drive she had gotten pretty bored. So she got her cell phone out and called Seth.

When he answered he heard someone in the back round saying "May I see your passport?"

"Cohen?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh it's just my mom. She wants to know for when we go to…" he paused. "Australia."

He sounded pretty nervous. Almost as if he was lying to her.

"Oh, Australia? You're going to Australia?"

"Yah uhm family reunion."

He was lying and she could tell it. That didn't even sound like Kirsten.

She would ask him about it next week, right now she decided to tell him about the trip.

"Anyway guess what?"

"What?" he asked. Then an instant later he said "wait can you tell me later? I gotta go."

"Sure, bye"

"Bye."

_Oh well._ She thought _ I guess it wasn't that important anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seths POV

Right when it was my turn to get my passport checked my cell phone rang.

Summer flashed across the screen

Damnit.

I didn't want to talk to her.. I suck at lying to Summer, and if she asked me what I was doing…..

But I wanted to hear her voice again. I needed to.

But right when I answered the lady asked "May I check your passport?"

Shit. I hoped she didn't hear that.

"Cohen. Who's that?"

Oh man. Gotta make something.

"Oh it's just my mom. She wants to know for when we go to…" he paused and couldn't think of where he would be going. Then he heard an Australian man talk to his friend behind him and said "Australia."

What the hell. Why would I be going to Australia. Probably should think up something about that too. She'll probably be asking.

"Oh, Australia? You're going to Australia?"

He frantically looked around. When he saw a big family in line to board a plane he blurted out "Yah uhm family reunion."

Great. She was probably thinking what relatives do you have in Australia?

He was toast if she asked anymore questions.

He let out a sigh of relief when she said "Anyway guess what?"

He figured she got a manicure or something.

He would have wanted to hear but he was in the plane and the stewardess was coming near him.

He already knew Summer thought he was lying and he didn't want to explain who and why someone was asking him if he wanted packaged peanuts.

So as much as he wanted to talk to her longer he said goodbye.

Its not like her news would change his schedule.


	13. Anybody home?

Seth's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I called Summer when she moved, asking for her address to write mail, not that I ever did. You can't really write out your feelings on paper.

So that's how I knew where she lived.

"It's this street" I told the taxi driver.

So now here I am, in front of Summer's door.

As I walk up I think of what to say.

'Hi Summer.'

Yah, that should cut it.

I rang her doorbell and waited to see her, surprised.

But I didn't see her, in fact, I didn't see anyone.

There were no lights on inside, no cars in the driveway.

I tried the house next door just to make sure but they said they had never heard of any Summer Roberts.

So here I am now, at a hotel, buying the next ticket available to Newport.

Monday.

Great, I get to spend two more days doing nothing.

Although,

It's not that much different then Newport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried Summer's house the next morning but she wasn't there. Then I decided I wouldn't go again, I would call her.

But when I took out my cell phone it had no battery

And my charger was at home.

Oh did I mention that my baggage got lost on the plane?

Good thing I always keep Captain Oats as a carry on.

So I'm summerless, have no clothes, no cell phone.

All in all everything's perfect.


	14. Summer?

Since I noticed I have been posting verrrryy slowly and short chapters ill do 2 in one night.

Not promising this will be long though…sorry

Summers POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came back on Sunday; the spa trip didn't turn out too well.

Everywhere I went, there was something there to remind me of Cohen.

A man making a joke, a kid with curly brown hair, someone reading a comic book, someone listening to Rooney. Basically, anything reminded me of him.

When my limo driver pulled into my street I saw a boy, looking like Cohen, OF course, getting in to a taxi leaving. And the taxi was…right outside of my house? No, it couldn't be him…your hallucinating Summer…

When I got home I went straight up stairs to finish packing.

Dad won't be home for a couple of hours, and I don't really care when my step mother does, so I blasted the mix Seth made me before he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was Monday, and I was leaving here in about….4 minutes.

Richard (my limo driver) was parked outside. So I ran downstairs, kissed my father goodbye, ignored my stepmother and was off.

The drive there was good, except I was nervous the whole time. I don't know why…I had the **whole** plane ride to think this over.

But what if he was with a girl, or a new friend, what if he didn't want to see me, what if he wasn't even there!? Man that would suck.

I got to the airport and finally boarded, after what felt like eons.

I sit down, too excited about seeing everyone to even look at the person next to me.

Since I got up at like 5 this morning I was pretty wiped so after about 4 seconds I closed my eyes.

But they snapped back open when I heard "Summer?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would write more but I couldn't think of a better cliff hanger for right now. So there it is…next chapter:Seth's POV…and maybe Summer's too. Review!


	15. kirsten?

And my shortest chapter ever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kirsten?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright before you take out your pitchforks..i just thought I would do that cause I have no time and it's a semi cliffy.. I will be posting tomorrow and I promise, it will be at LEAST 2 sentences

hahah most likely longer


	16. Glad to see you too!

Starting out with Summer's POV..dont know where I'll go after that…

Extra thank you to blinky for the help

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?!" we both said at the same time.

I leaned over only to see Sandy wave at me.

"Is Seth here?" Trying to ask casually but turned out sounding desperate.

"No sweety..we came to get him..we thought he was with you!"

Huh?

"Wait, hold on, supposed to be with me? I was flying down to go see him!"

"Well we haven't taken off yet, I'll call his cell phone."

She took out her phone and called him.

"Seth, where are you? Where are we? We're flying home, after we come to Paris and YOUR not there!" Pause. "You FORGOT about your parents coming? Summer wasn't there? That's not possible she's."

I tapped Kirsten mouthing 'I'm NOT here!"

"She's…. in Paris! Uh huh. Yep. Okay, bye"

She shut her phone.

Then told me about Seth's plan and I told her not to tell him I was coming, that I wanted to surprise him.

Kirsten then had to ask it. While Sandy was in the bathroom she asked "So, are you and Seth..together?"

I don't know why I did it, but I basically spilled my heart out to Kirsten.

By the end of 3 minutes, she knew everything, and also how I felt about Seth.

And I was just praying that Seth wasn't one of those guys who told there mother everything and vice versa. No, he probably wasn't. Because he told me everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth's POV

I started unpacking when mom called.

I wondered where those two were. I figured they were at a charity event and I had gotten out of it.

I guess I sort of forgot they were coming up to see Summer.

I was pissed. I had written this whole speech, well in my head anyway, and I didn't even see her. Man, I'll never get the balls enough to tell her I love her again. Damnit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much, much later that night my parents came in.

We said our hellos and then I went up to my room. I was sitting, facing away from my door, listening to my ipod.

And about 2 minutes later, in comes Summer Roberts, jumps on me, turns my head and attacks me with her lips.

I broke away for a second and said "Hey! So how have you been?"

I didn't really let her answer because the next second I leaned in and kissed her, letting all the feelings I had felt for her finally come out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer's POV

After the EXTREMLY long ride, Sandy and Kirsten drove me back.

I asked to drop me off a motel but they refused and took me in.

Kirsten said that to surprise him I should come in later.

While outside I looked over to the Cooper residence, and Ryan and Marissa were on the porch step, making out, of course.

After a couple more minutes I went inside.

I prepared what I would say..what would I say? Let's be friends? Alright.

But as I stood at Seth's doorway, all the thoughts of just being friends and not wanting a long distance relationship suddenly disappeared. So I now thought about how I would tell him I wanted to be with him.

I decided to screw beating around the bush and I just jumped on him and immediately went to his lips.

He broke away and mumbled something. I was about to say what when he dove right back in.

I then thought this over.

Sex or no sex..there is the risk of Kirsten walking in..but, oh yah! They said they were going out for dinner. Oh shit, they will probably tell Seth.

I broke away and Seth looked at me, like I took away the play station controller.

Then his parents walked in.

"Seth, Summer, were going to dinner. Don't get into any trouble while were gone." Kirsten directed that one at me. Damn I shouldn't have told her.

When they left Seth whispered thank you into my ear and then pulled me on top of him for more.

Definitely sex.

I was a virgin and so was he. And I knew that he wanted this as much as I did.

I put one leg each side of him, grinding him slowly with every kiss. I could feel his tongue darting in and out, so I decided to follow his actions. I stopped, and slowly sucked on his neck, hearing him yelp little moans every few seconds. He pulled off my shirt, and I pulled off his (damn, Cohen why the hell did you wear three layers? We're in California!), and then I started to work on his pants. He looked up at me in disbelief, and I nodded. I took them off, then took off his boxers. I stood up and shimmied out of my skirt and thong, and I saw Cohen smile.


	17. from this moment on

Sorry for the long wait…my computer wouldn't let me on…so I had to wait a while

Lyrics at the bottom-from his moment on-Shania Twain

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer's POV-

Well that went better then expected.

I figured that my first time would be with some random guy from a party I went to, I never would have thought it would be with my best friend.

About 3 minutes after we were done, we went to go watch a movie, neither of us saying anything.

Kirsten and Sandy came in about an hour later, and Sandy went straight upstairs.

Kirsten looked at me as if saying "Are you two together?"

I shrugged at her and she smiled.

I got up to go to the bathroom and heard Kirsten say "Hah! I win, he did get a girlfriend before 18!" I laughed at the thought of them placing a bet on Seth, probably when he was about 12.

I went back downstairs to a sleeping Seth.

He woke up when I climbed on top of him and asked if he should get up.

I just kissed him and nodded my head no. And then I fell asleep, not ever wanting to go back to Paris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning there was a big comforter on us and I smelled bacon and eggs.

We went into the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten were eating.

"Don't worry, I made it." Sandy said as Seth took a sigh of relief.

"I will ignore that comment and enjoy my breakfast, thank you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After breakfast Seth took me to his room.

"Look Cohen, I don't think we should do it again until we talk."

"Yah I know, I want to too."

God things were awkward all the time now.

"What are we doing?" I asked. "What about when I go back to Paris?"

"Why do you have to go back? You can live here and you'll be with Marissa again? Or will you miss your friends in Paris?" then I saw him realize something. "Or your boyfriend?"

Shit. I forgot about him.

I sat on his bed "Seth, I don't even have a boyfriend, I lied. Basically so this wouldn't happen."

"This?"

"You and me. No long distance relationships ever work out."

"Then don't go."

"I have to. As much as I hate my step mom I can't leave my dad, he needs me."

"But…I need you too."

Then I buried my face in his chest and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth's POV

Well that went worse then expected.

I told Summer to stay and I made her cry.

After about 10 minutes I asked if she wanted to talk about it, and she just took off running.

So, here I am now, driving along, looking for my…girlfriend? I don't know. But judging by her leaving I'm guessing it's a little too early to be calling her that.

I finally saw her sitting on a bench. I parked my car, and walked up to her.

"Hey."

I scared her a little; I guess she didn't see me.

"Hi."

"Can I..?" pointing at the bench.

"Sure."

I sat down and mumbled a sorry.

"Why? I left."

"I meant sorry for making you cry"

"Oh."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until she said

"I don't want to go back."

"Then don't."

_I walked into my room to find Summer on the bed._

"_Summer?"_

"_Hey, your step mom let me in."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I don't know how to say this but.."_

_Uh oh. This couldn't be good._

"_I'm moving. To Cambridge, Wisconsin. My step mom wants to leave because she hates Newport."_

_I never did like her step mom._

"_But I don't want you to leave."_

"_Cohen.."_

"_How am I supposed to go through high school? You'll be fine because your good at making friends but you're my best friend Summer, basically my only friend."_

"_What about Marissa?"_

"_She's only nice to me because you're her friend. If you leave she will just ignore me like she did before we met."_

"_You were two Seth."_

"_Yah well those were the two worst years of my life."_

"_What about Luke? Brad? Jesse?"_

"_All of **your** friends. Not mine. I never really liked Luke ever since the first day I met him, of course I don't really like anyone who wants to beat my face in if I talk…"_

"_Wow. You remember that?"_

"_Yah, I remember meeting Luke, Marissa, you…"_

"_Yah me too."_

_Next thing I know Summer's lips are on mine._

_She immediately backed away though. _

"_Uh…" _

"_I'm sorry! Oh god uhm. Sorry."_

_And that's when I realized I was in love with Summer Roberts. Sure I had a crush on her since the day I met her but I was in like then, not love, if that makes any sense._

_She never did move. Summer's step mom went to Wisconsin, to check out the house, found that it wasn't as good as she thought it would be and told Neil she wanted to stay in Newport. And I thought Summer was spoiled._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked in my room to find Summer on the phone.

She was telling her father that she wanted to stay.

When she got off I went over to her.

"He's coming back too. Turns out that the step monster doesn't like Paris as much as she thought she would. And me wanting to leave convinced him to come back here."

"Wow. You really are spoiled huh?"

She smiled and playfully hit me.

_From this moment_

_Life has begun_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer's POV-

After I told Cohen the news I asked "So are we really gonna do this?"

"I will if you will"

_From this moment_

_You are the one_

I smiled and took him down on the bed with me and kissed him passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure about this whole Cohen thing. I mean I love our friendship but I guess I like having a relationship more. Maybe he is a geek, but hey, he's my geek now.

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. That's it. I have absolutely NO more ideas so this is the end. If I get any idea's I may do a follow up but I'm pretty much focusing on Goodbye California, Hello Maine right now. So read it if you have the time and thank you to blinky who helped me with many chapters and everyone who has been reading.


End file.
